


Strength

by hamilsin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilsin/pseuds/hamilsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton was a strong man. He'd detest anyone who attempted to tell him otherwise. The universe sought nothing but to destroy and desolate his spirits from the very day he set foot on this Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I took John Laurens' death and made it gayer.

Hamilton prided himself on many things; being a strong man was one of them.

After all, one needed to be strong in order to survive the sheer barbarity of war. He'd seen the result of weakness again and again. Soldiers, men, _boys_ , lined up proudly one day only to be branded as deserters the next. Those were the ones who weren't strong enough; those who valued their own livelihoods over the life of an entire nation. In a way, Hamilton pitied them. In another, he'd like nothing more than to plunge a bayonet through their treasonous hearts.

Hamilton was a strong man.

He'd detest anyone who attempted to tell him otherwise. The universe sought nothing but to destroy and desolate his spirits from the very day he set foot on this Earth. His mother's death, the hurricane, _his failures_. Each hardship only fueled him to strive for greater things. He would have a legacy, he _deserved_ a legacy. Alexander Hamilton would not leave this world only to be forgotten in a midst of familiar names and faces. He lived for his legacy. It never felt like enough.

Hamilton was only a man.

He could withstand the war. He could bare the burden of death better than any other. But not John Laurens' death. It was until that moment that Hamilton didn't realize his strength was only relative to his circumstance. That all of his defenses could be so easily torn down whenever the universe pleased to do so. This was that moment. He could picture John Laurens' body. Cold, lifeless, disregarded like all the others who fell victim to such a brutal war. It wasn't fair.

John Laurens did not deserve to die.

Hamilton was convinced the universe had made a horrible mistake. The war was over, the Battle of Yorktown had ended it. But it wasn't over. Of course the universe wouldn't let him have this victory. It would've been too great of a charity to let Hamilton celebrate his accomplishments with the man he fought with. For the man he fought _for_. John Laurens was his strength, and what was Hamilton without him?


End file.
